Super Smash Misadventures
by Fictionman101
Summary: It's an ordinary day at the Smash Mansion...until Crazy Hand has another tournament, but with even more characters. Who did Crazy Hand invite? Let's just say, a lot of people.


Author's Notes: After reading a lot of Smash Bros fanfics (mainly Smash Life by CrashGuy01), I've decided to start my own fanfic. But there are going to be some changes. Instead of the using the roster in SSB4, I decided to add new characters. The list is here. There are a lot of characters. You have been warned. (DLC will show up throughout the story) This is also my first fan-fiction.

journal/Super-Smash-Bros-Switch-Ideas-654543054

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Tournament?

 **It was a dark and rainy day at the Smash Mansion. All of the smashers were ordered by Master Hand to meet with him at the living room. What they were talking about? We find out now.**

Master Hand: Alright. So you all are probably wondering why I called you here.

Samus: Yes, why am I wasting my time with this?

Peach: Would you stop being so negative so much Samus?

Samus: I can't.

Wario: This-a-better be quick! I was-a-watching "The Wario Show"!

Roy: That's a show?

Wario: Of course. Go watch it. It's great.

 **Roy: Since when did Wario get his own TV Show? If anything, I should get my own TV Show. I'd call it...The Life of Roy!**

 **Ike: No, that sounds as stupid as you Roy.**

 **Roy: Oh, what do you know? You and your "friends".**

 **Ike: My friends are REAL!**

Master Hand: So it has been about two years since Super Smash Bros. 4 has been released. So, with fans begging for something about Smash Bros and were all famous, unless your Diddy-

Diddy Kong: Hey!

Master Hand: I have decided to have another tournament!

King Dedede: Lame.

Master Hand: With new fighters!

King Dedede: Woho!

Mario: So-a-who did you invite?

Master Hand: Well-

 **The doorbell rings, alarming the creator of Smash Bros**

Master Hand: That must be her.

Marth: It's a girl?

Luigi: Maybe it's-a-Daisy?

Fox: Nah. It has to be Krystal.

Samus: Maybe it's another useless character.

Zelda: You know, you really need to take a chill pill, Samus.

Pit: Oh, I know, I know, maybe it's Marth.

Marth: Genius, I'm already in the game. And do I look like a girl to you all?

Dark Pit: You kinda look like one.

Master Hand: OK everyone. So, have you ever heard of this game called Puyo Puyo?

Yoshi: Well, yes.

Young Link: Wait a minute...You're not gonna let those Tetris Blocks in are you?

Master Hand: What? No, why would I let a bunch of blocks beat the crap out of you? They don't even have arms!

Mega Man: Well, who is it?

Master Hand: I present to you, Arle Nadja!

 **The protagonist of Puyo Puyo appears from the door**

Arle: Hello everyone.

 _ **Arle Pops into Battle!**_

Pit: Hi.

Dark Pit: What's with the deformed Pichu?

 _This earned him a glare from Pichu_

 **Pichu: That looks nothing like me.**

 **Mewtwo: It kinda does. Only with stubs, long ears, and doesn't have a tail.**

 **Pichu: If anything, it looks like a yellow Kirby.**

 **Kirby: Poyo!**

Carbuncle: My name is Carbuncle. I'm Arle's best friend!

Falco: What are you supposed to be?

Carbuncle: Well. I'm a-

 **Suddenly, noises are coming from the air vents**

Villager: What was that?

Master Hand: I thought I got rid of all the rats!

Red: You mean Rattata?

Wario: I got this! *Pulls out a Cracker Launcher*

Sonic: Is that a Cracker Launcher?

Arle: A what?

Sonic: It's an item we used back in our brawl days, but they were hidden for some reason.

Wario: We need something with a lot of range, and more powerful! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

Master Hand: Wario, NO!

 **It was too late as the yellow plumber pulled the trigger, releasing a firework, causing an explosion in the ceiling**

Master Hand: That is why I banned them from using Cracker Launchers.

Wario: Still worth it.

Wii Fit Trainer: I think the vents could have people in it.

Bowser: What makes you say that?

?: *From the vents* Who dares to shot at me?

?: Shut up, or we'll get caught.

Bowser: ...Blast them!

Wario: With pleasure.

 **He pulled the trigger again, but this time he aimed for the vents, blowing it up while having two people falling from it**

Wii Fit Trainer: I called it!

Luigi: Who are you people?

One of them looked like a female dragon, while the other looked like an average boy, but with antenna hair, a long scarf, and no shirt.

Lilac: My name is Sash Lilac, and...this is Laharl.

Laharl: That's OVERLORD Laharl to you.

 _ **Lilac Cyclones In!**_

 _ **Laharl Picks a Fight!**_

Shulk: Aren't you that guy from Disgaea?

Laharl: Yep.

Master Hand: What are you people doing here?

Laharl: *Holding an envelope* I was apparently invited to this "so called" tournament.

Lucas: Did you invite these people Master Hand?

Master Hand: No.

Meta Knight: But who…

 **During the conversation, something bash's through the door. He looked like Master Hand, but a lot crazier**

Crazy Hand: I DID IT!

Lilac: Did what?

Master Hand: Crazy, what did you do?

Crazy Hand: Well, When you were sending out the invitations, I took the liberty and invited a lot of people to the mansion while you weren't looking. Some people didn't look worthy, so I took some people out. IT WAS THE PERFECT PLAN! Muhahahahahaha!

Everyone: ...

Master Hand: Crazy, can I speak to you outside?

Crazy Hand: Sure.

 **Outside the Mansion (Still Raining)**

Crazy Hand: So, what did you want to talk about?

Master Hand: Oh nothing.

 **Inside the Mansion**

 _Cussing can be heard outside_

Bowser Jr: So, what's gonna happen dad?

Bowser: I don't know son, but now we have to live with these weirdos.

Arle: Were right here.

Bowser: I can see that! You kids shouldn't be here anyway!

Laharl: Who are you calling a kid?

Bowser: You.

Laharl: Can I kill him now?

Peach: No. Well, not yet. Let me show you around.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Zelda: Well, it looks like you've seen the entire mansion.

Arle: It looks so cool!

Lilac: I gotta invite Carol and Milla sometime.

Peach: Now, let's show you your rooms.

Laharl: Finally!

Zelda: So, this is Laharl's room. *Opens the door*

 **The room was colored dark blue with red flames and had a Disgaea poster. It also has a bathroom like the other rooms and a bed.**

Laharl: Hmm, looks good, but it's missing something.

Lilac: What could be missing?

Laharl: Hmm, I got it.

Zelda: Laharl, what are you doing?

Laharl: This!

He picks up the bed and threw it through the window, plummeting to the ground. Did I mention that it was on the 4th floor?

 **Outside the Back Porch**

Pichu: That thing looks nothing like me. I'll show them.

While the Tiny Mouse Pokemon was ranting, the bed Laharl threw landed on her, crushing the poor mouse. Yes, Pichu is a girl in my opinion.

Pichu: OW! I'VE BEEN CRUSHED! SOMEBODY HELP!

Sonic: Alright, a new bed!

Pichu: I swear, everything bad is happening to me. First, people are comparing me to that "thing" and now I'm stuck under a bed.

 **Back Inside the Mansion**

Samus: ...What the F Laharl?

Arle: What was that for?

Laharl: I need to do something. *Pulls out a coffin*

Peach: A coffin?

Laharl: Yep. Wake me up when dinner is ready.

The overlord climbed into the coffin and shut it, while falling asleep.

Lilac: Well, I guess he likes it.

Arle: Can we see our rooms?

Samus: Sure, whatever.

Peach: OK, next we have Arle's room. *Opens door*

 **Arle's room was light blue with flowers on the wall. It was a bit bigger than Laharl's and had not one, but two beds.**

Arle: It looks great.

Lilac: But why are their two beds?

Carbuncle: Oh, because the other bed is for me.

Samus: Where the heck did you come from?

Carbuncle: *Shurgs*

Lilac: Well, I'm gonna look for my room.

Arle: You do that.

Mario: So, I guess everything went-a-well?

Zelda: Yep.

Peach: I wonder what happened to Crazy Hand?

Mario: I'm-a-sure he's fine.

 **Outside the Mansion (Still Raining)**

Master Hand: *Still beating up Crazy Hand* DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Crazy Hand: Still worth it! OW!

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading. And yes, I make requests.

Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo

Arle Nadja belongs to Sonic Team

Sah Lilac belongs to GalaxyTrail

Laharl belongs to Nippon Ichi Software


End file.
